


Fuzzy

by iffervescent



Series: Feel [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manhandling, Really quite a lot of manhandling, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan not knowing how to ask for what he wants, Yibo just being horny, creepy studio execs, did I mention the manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffervescent/pseuds/iffervescent
Summary: Xiao Zhanreallylikes it when Yibo moves him aroundRussian translationhere
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Feel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809589
Comments: 47
Kudos: 765
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Haven't seen a manhandling kink prompt here so here it is. Xz may not actually get off on it, maybe even have borderline disinterest but it hits all the right spots for Wyb whenever he can just casually yank a pliant Xz towards him, grope his ass, and arrange his limbs however he want.
> 
> OP I’m so sorry, this originally started out as a cute little manhandling fic where Yibo likes to grope XZ and XZ goes all blushy about it, and then suddenly there was plot and kink and emotions and ugh…sorry! I hope it’s still the sort of thing you were after! Also a couple of Bo-dis slipped in as well haha.
> 
> Small **trigger warning** for brief creepy non-consensual touch

Xiao Zhan had honestly not minded being a virgin.

Xiao Zhan likes people, likes finding people who matter to him and treasuring them. Sex is a way to show very specific people how much he treasures them. If it meant other things to other people that was fine, Xiao Zhan didn’t think it was terribly polite to pass judgement on what was meaningful to others, but for him – sex was something he wanted to preserve until he found someone who meant that much. It was okay if that took a while.

It was okay right up until he met Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan takes pride in knowing himself and being at peace with himself. He’s always known he liked men as well as women, and had ruefully acknowledged to himself very early on that he was crushing hard and fast on his much younger, startlingly pretty and endlessly talented co-star. The idea of Yibo fancying him in return had honestly never even occurred to him. And then Yibo had discovered his ‘untouched’ status and seemed to take it as a personal affront that someone wasn’t having as much sex as he – the beautiful and desirable and sexy _Wang Yibo_ – was having. It had nearly killed Xiao Zhan to stick to his principles and turn down the chance be that close to him…but even more for Yibo than anyone else, he didn’t want to do it unless it _meant_ something.

An extended misunderstanding, some heart-to-heart conversations and various interventions from the rest of the crew, and it meant _everything._ Xiao Zhan was deflowered, Yibo was smug as fuck, and everything was just so _right._

(Xiao Zhan is also quite smug, but he’s pretty sure he had one of the best first times in human history, so it was definitely worth the wait.)

Except now, two months after The Untamed has finished filming, and Xiao Zhan is vaguely wishing he’d slept with someone else before because even just one other time would give him some frame of reference for whether or not this is normal...

It's just...Yibo won’t stop touching him.

They technically each have their own apartment, but Yibo is more or less using his as storage (for his slightly ridiculous collection of Legos, what the fuck) and spare wardrobe space. Whenever he’s in town, he stays at Xiao Zhan’s. And Xiao Zhan _loves_ it. He knows he’s a serial monogamist, he knows he loves being coupled up, he _knows_ he’s a sucker for cute domestic moments, none of that is a shock to him at all. That Yibo was going to throw himself into it with such enthusiasm, that was a bit more surprising (not to say they haven’t had a few issues, but they’ve worked through them) but this is the one thing Xiao Zhan would never have predicted.

Yibo can’t pass him without reaching out to touch. It’s cute, in the bathroom or the kitchen when he’s trying to get past, he’ll move Xiao Zhan’s hips or turn him to one side so he can fit. If Xiao Zhan’s on the couch then Yibo will pause passing by to kiss his head or his shoulder. Anywhere where they’re reasonably sure of privacy he’ll have a hand at the small of Xiao Zhan’s back, on his elbow or his hip. That’s all fine. That’s sweet.

When they’re watching a movie, Yibo will randomly grope him. His hand will drift down to Xiao Zhan’s arse or his groin, give him a little squeeze or just leave his hand there, cupping him possessively. He’ll come up behind him and wrap his hands around Xiao Zhan’s waist and squeeze _hard,_ hard enough that Xiao Zhan gives a little gasp, and then Yibo will make a noise low in his chest and kiss his neck and wander off again. He likes to take Xiao Zhan’s jaw in one of his ridiculously huge hands and hold him still for a kiss. He’ll pull Xiao Zhan down onto his lap and just keep him there, stroking over his thighs absent-mindedly. He picks him up _all the time._

Xiao Zhan wants to be clear: he absolutely does not mind any of this. On one of the first nights Yibo stayed over he did the waist thing, and when Xiao Zhan gasped he immediately pulled away and asked if it was okay. Xiao Zhan had had to reassure him several times he was more than okay with all the touching, and even put Yibo’s hands back on him a few times before the message sunk in, but since then it’s been pretty much constant.

He just…he just really wants to know why.

No, that’s not true.

He wants to know why, because maybe if he knows why _Yibo_ does it, then he’ll understand why _he_ likes it so much.

Being…manhandled like that. It’s doing something to his head. If Xiao Zhan picks at it a bit he can understand a few parts. For one thing, it’s nice being held. Xiao Zhan is very tall. He is _always_ the big spoon. But even though Yibo’s an inch shorter and skinny as a rake, he’s ridiculously strong. Thanks to that stupid put-your-shirt-on-whilst-in-a-handstand challenge, Xiao Zhan is fully aware of precisely how strong, because Yibo put his shirt on and then a jacket and then walked around the apartment on his hands for a bit, apparently just for fun. Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be surprised to find out that ridiculous upper body strength was on the casting call for Lan Wangji (along with having a massive ****). It’s kind of nice to be the one feeling small and protected for a change.

But Xiao Zhan takes pride in knowing himself, and right now he feels like he doesn’t. Yibo touching his body as he sees fit is doing something to Xiao Zhan. It feels like something inside him is uncurling but also winding tighter and tighter, all at the same time. And he’s embarrassed to say something to Yibo, because what if this is actually a completely normal thing that happens after you’ve had sex with someone, and Xiao Zhan is just late to the party in figuring it out.

You know what, he’s being ridiculous. So what if this is normal. The worst that can happen is that Yibo has a good laugh at his expense and then when Xiao Zhan gets all blushy and pink and embarrassed he’ll promptly fuck him into the mattress _and_ then afterwards will patiently explain things to him. It’s a win-win really.

Now he just has to find a way to bring it up.

~

Xiao Zhan _means_ to bring it up, he really does! But then Yibo is in Seoul for a few days and then Xiao Zhan’s in Shanghai and then the next time they see each other it’s for reunion drinks with some of the CQL cast who are in town and they’re out drinking until the early morning and literally collapse into bed after, and then, and then…

They finally have a nice quiet evening together and it’s _perfect._ Xiao Zhan cooks whilst Yibo sits on the counter next to him, stealing bites before its ready and exchanging stories about their day. They curl up on the couch and watch a comedy show and Xiao Zhan laughs so hard Yibo has to wrap him up against his chest to stop him from falling off the sofa. Then Yibo nudges them into the shower which involves a lot of groping and making out, before they fall onto the bed still damp and then Xiao Zhan is spreading his legs and moaning before Yibo’s even got three fingers inside.

Then Yibo flips him. Normally he tells Xiao Zhan to roll over, or asks how he wants it. But this time he just moves him over with a firm hand on his hip and then pulls him up onto his hands and knees. And it’s so _casual._ Like he’s just putting Xiao Zhan’s body where he wants it so he can fuck into it as he pleases. Like he’s just _using_ him.

The inside of Xiao Zhan’s head goes white and fuzzy at the same time as his heart gives a weird nervous stutter, and before he can think it through Xiao Zhan has dropped back to the bed, rolling over and squirming away. Yibo freezes as he stares at him, his hands hovering in mid air, and Xiao Zhan can almost see the worry growing behind his eyes.

“Zhan-ge? Are you – everything okay? Do you want me to –”

And Xiao Zhan knows, he knows how nervous Yibo is about everything, this ridiculous fear he has of messing things up and the weird belief he’s got that somehow Xiao Zhan is out of his league. Love for his boyfriend (shhh they haven't used the l-word yet) overwhelms both the white fuzziness and the stuttering fear and Xiao Zhan smiles instantly and sits up to push Yibo down onto the bed.

“Sorry Bo-di, last minute change of plan – I’m going to ride you now.”

Yibo’s eyes go huge and he nods frantically, shifting them both up and helping Xiao Zhan get settled over his hips. When Xiao Zhan slides on it’s fucking incredible, Yibo huge and hard inside him, and as he settles into the rhythm both his head and his heart calm back down and all he can think about is how good it feels.

They both come not long after, and Xiao Zhan sinks back to the bed in exhaustion, his thighs burning in the best possible way and every muscle loose. Yibo gives him a quick kiss and bounds off the bed to get stuff for cleaning and then he comes back and –

He cleans Xiao Zhan off, moving him as needed with those firm strong hands, as though Xiao Zhan’s a kitten or a doll or a – a – he doesn’t fucking know, just shifting and rearranging him like Xiao Zhan doesn’t need to move or even think about moving, like Yibo’s going to take care of everything.

He disappears again and Xiao Zhan is left wide-eyed and trembling on the bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall, his entire brain ringing like a struck bell.

Maybe this is a little more significant than he thought.

~

Trouble is, it’s now a _thing._

Xiao Zhan tries really, really hard not to get stuck in his head about stuff. It’s something he realised he does more ever since he and Yibo got together. Yibo is so honest and forthright that even when he’s feeling a thing it normally comes out into the open pretty quickly. Xiao Zhan is the one who bottles everything up convinced it won’t change anything to talk about it. Like the wonderful boyfriend he is, Yibo is trying to help him get better at it – he’s gotten scarily good at spotting when something is on Xiao Zhan’s mind, and coaxing it out of him with kisses or teasing or once, memorably, with his cock.

But Yibo is distracted at the moment with the new UNIQ single coming out. He’s in the studio practising three hours a day, either ridiculously early or ridiculously late so he can fit it in around the rest of his insane schedule. Xiao Zhan isn’t much better, with photoshoot after interview after endorsement. He feels bad at the very thought of putting another weight on his boyfriend’s shoulders. And Xiao Zhan’s the elder! He shouldn’t even have to. So. Fine. If Yibo isn’t there to help him sort out his brain, then Xiao Zhan’s going to have to do it on his own.

He tries a baidu search for ‘boyfriend moves me around and I like it’ and gets back a lot of confusing results. He calls up an old friend from uni, one who can be relied on to keep things private, but gets asked so many questions that he ends up more freaked out than when he started. He carefully watches every other couple he knows, trying to spot the same dynamic in their behaviours, which gets him a lot of odd looks and a threesome proposal. Xiao Zhan’s not a complete idiot – he knows there’s a whole area of sex stuff that comes under the heading of ‘kinky’ or ‘bdsm’ or whatever – and that this may well be straying into that area. But it seems like there’s no easy way in, no gentle approach to explore something small without having the whole lot come down on your head.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t want that. He just wants to go back to being at peace with himself.

He wants to feel okay with the notion that he wants to be used like that. Because that’s – that’s not – that shouldn’t be something someone is okay with, surely? Except maybe it is? Ugh! That’s all he wants. Just someone to tell him it’s okay.

It's something else that finally forces things into the open.They’re at one of the very first Untamed promo events and Xiao Zhan finds himself looking round the room contemplating if one of their cast mates could help. He manages to stop himself just in time – not because he minds anyone knowing, he and Yibo are already an open secret amongst the cast – but because it would give Yu Bin _endless_ teasing material against them.

And then, he’s hovering near Xuan Lu when it happens.

Xiao Zhan always feels sorry for actresses at events like this, when creepy studio execs come out in swarms, flocking like locusts around the girls. And none of them can say anything of course, they’d be blacklisted in a heartbeat. He and Yizhou and Cao Yuchen are the oldest, and they normally take it in turns to escort the younger women. Xuan Lu gives him a small smile when he comes over and sticks close to his side, and Xiao Zhan is more than happy to endure an evening of blocking leering smiles for her sake.

Xiao Zhan looks good tonight. He’s got on tight black jeans and a stacked heel and a white shirt opened just a button too far, his hair gelled back off his face. He knows he looks good because his phone’s been buzzing with filthy messages from Yibo approximately every twenty minutes since he arrived. The first one made his face go so red he hasn’t dared read any of the others.

So he looks good, fine, but – he’s still a guy. He’s not a girl. It never occurred to him that someone would…

The room’s getting crowded now, the speeches all done and the drinks flowing and he’s hovering near Xuan Lu when he senses someone behind him trying to get past. He’s about to shift away when ten fingers press into his hips, a firm grab either side as he’s forcefully moved. But not away. Backwards. Pulled backwards so the other person – the other man – can press the whole of their bodies together. Xiao Zhan can feel his breath on his shoulder. The fingers press harder, the thumbs giving him a little squeeze, and then he’s being moved again, this time to the side, and the guy mumbles an excuse me and walks off and away. It was only a few seconds long. From the outside it must have looked like an awkward shift, just a drunk guy being a little clumsy trying to get past. But those fingers pressed so firmly Xiao Zhan knows they couldn’t have been anything other than deliberate.

Xiao Zhan stands there, shocked numb, his brain completely blank. Not white or fuzzy or calm…just. Blank.

“Zhanzhan,” Xuan Lu’s hand is ever-so-gently touching his elbow. “Can you take me to the balcony for a second? It’s too hot in here.”

Politeness kicks in. “Of course Lulu.” He guides her gently through the crowd. If he hesitates every time they have to squeeze past someone, he’s sure no one can tell. She’s right, it is hot in there. Hot and clammy and so tight he can’t breathe –

He drags in a lungful of air the second they’re outside. The view is…well, pretty ugly if he’s honest, but he still focuses on the scene, letting his heartbeat calm. He hadn’t even realised it was pounding. There’s a brief murmur of voices behind him and for a second he tenses, but then his brain recognises the deeper one and his hands release from where they were clenched on the railing. When did they do that?

“What is it?”

“Some guy, he just…he just got a bit touchy. He’s okay. It was just a seco –”

“Which guy?”

“Yibo. Focus on Zhanzhan right now, okay? He needs you. I’m just going to stand at the door for a bit.”

Xiao Zhan hears her move over to the balcony doors, and then Yibo coming up behind him. He realises his shoulders are tensing and forces them to relax. Yibo’s just sort of hovering behind him. It’s irritating. What’s the point of that huh?

“Zhan-ge? You okay?”

“Obviously not.” Xiao Zhan snaps. What a dumb question.

“What happened?”

“He came up behind me and grabbed my hips and moved me where he wanted.” Xiao Zhan snaps again. Damnit he can still feel those ten fingers. “Just like you do!”

Silence.

Oh damn, no, he didn’t, that’s not what he –

Two hands grab his hips, hard. A firm body steps up behind him and no, no, he can feel the hot breath and he’s being pulled back and –

“No Zhan-ge, not like I do.” Yibo says, and the hands are pulling him back so he’s cradled against Yibo’s chest, one of them sliding up to hold his, their fingers intertwined, a gentle kiss being dropped against his shoulder and all the breath explodes out of Xiao Zhan in one go. He collapses back against his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Bo-di –”

“It’s okay.” Yibo murmurs, pressing his lips to his neck. “I’m here.”

Xiao Zhan lets himself be held for a few seconds longer before he twists around for a proper hug, wrapping his arms around Yibo so tightly neither of them can breathe. But Xuan Lu can only guard the door for so long so he reluctantly lets go, and gives her a grateful nod when he spots her peeking round the edge.

“I should go, I need to –”

“Haikuan’s going to step in.” Yibo says firmly. “Xuan Lu’s already messaged him. We’re getting out of here.”

“Yibo, we can’t just –”

“I already asked our managers earlier.” Yibo interrupts, and then gives him a smirk. “As soon as I saw you walk in the door looking like that.”

“Oh, shut up.” Xiao Zhan blushes and resists the urge to hit him in the arm. Apparently that sort of thing isn’t allowed when you’re not on set. And he doesn’t actually want to protest that much. He wants Yibo to hover over him protectively whilst they leave the building. He wants Yibo to press their knees together in the car, and keep a hand on the small of his back whilst they’re going up the elevator of his building.

He wants Yibo to throw him down on the bed and do all the filthy things he’s been messaging him, but apparently Yibo has other plans.

It starts off promisingly enough. Yibo strips them both down to their underwear - Xiao Zhan just stands there and lets him do it, feeling his cock start to rise just from how possessively Yibo’s hands move over his body – and kisses him till his head spins. But then he pulls Xiao Zhan onto the bed and just…hugs him?

“Talk to me ge.”

“Um…please fuck me?”

Yibo smacks him on the arse. Xiao Zhan bites him on the shoulder. They spend three minutes wrestling before Yibo pins him – ugh he’s so _strong_ – and forces him back into a hug.

“I don’t want to talk about it Yibo.”

“I don’t want to talk about that arsehole, if that’s what you mean. Tell me about the other thing.”

“What other thing?” Xiao Zhan quickly throws a leg over Yibo’s hips. If Yibo smacks him again they’ll both feel it. He can feel the other man’s cock half hard against his thigh and presses down slightly just to hear Yibo’s breath catch.

“You were so beautiful all evening ge. I could barely take my eyes off you.”

“Yibo…”

“Did you like my messages? All the things I wanted to do to you? Just take you home and put you on a bed and do stuff to you?” Yibo’s hand has dropped to his thigh, moving his leg into a better position. He’s pushing down on it now, pressing Xiao Zhan’s thigh against his cock, like he’s just casually using Xiao Zhan’s body to make himself feel good. Xiao Zhan can feel himself trembling against Yibo’s chest.

“Yes.”

There’s a brief pause. Then Yibo nuzzles his face up and gives him a quick kiss. It feels like a reward for opening his head up and sharing what's in there. Xiao Zhan wants more rewards.

“Yes what, ge?”

“Yes, I want you to do stuff to me.”

“What stuff?”

“Anything you want.” Xiao Zhan breathes out. He can feel his eyes prickling. Why is he feeling like this? He wants to cry and shout and go limp all at once. “Just…move me, fuck me, pick me up, whatever you want.”

Yibo hums deep in his chest. His cock’s all the way hard now and he’s still just casually rubbing Xiao Zhan’s thigh against it. Xiao Zhan can feel a wet spot of his precome even through the briefs, sticky on his skin. Yibo is so hard, almost as hard as he is.

“Do you like it when I do that?” Yibo’s voice is still deep and turned-on, but Xiao Zhan can hear how seriously he means the question. “It’s not…I don’t go too far?” _I’m not like him?_ he doesn’t say, but Xiao Zhan knows that’s what he’s asking. He shakes his head against Yibo’s chest.

“No, no, never, I…I _want_ you. I like it when you…when you move me around.” Then he remembers what he’d been thinking about before. “Why do you like it?”

“I like it because Zhan-ge likes it.” Yibo says instantly, and Xiao Zhan is embarrassed to feel himself pouting. He tries to smooth out his face but Yibo’s already spotted it and is grinning like the little shit he is. Xiao Zhan didn’t know it was possible to kiss someone smugly before he met Yibo, but apparently it is. Then his arsehole boyfriend pulls away to think about his answer. Xiao Zhan secretly loves it when Yibo takes his time like that, like he really wants to answer something in the right way.

“I like…” Yibo swallows hard. Xiao Zhan hadn’t thought that maybe this was a difficult thing to think about from the other side as well. “I like…owning you.”

Xiao Zhan goes very still. “Owning me?”

“Like…you’re _mine.”_ Yibo’s hand has tightened on his thigh, pressing hard enough to bruise. Xiao Zhan wants it to bruise so badly. “When I can move you how I want, touch you how I want…it’s because you _let_ me. You wouldn’t let anyone else. Just me. Because you’re mine. And I’m yours. Right?”

“Right.” Xiao Zhan says instantly. Fuck. He’s panting. “Right. You’re mine and I’m…I’m yours. I’d let you do whatever you wanted.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Yibo groans in his chest and it’s the sexiest thing Xiao Zhan’s ever heard.

“And, and, I like it when…”

“What?” Yibo rolls them suddenly so he’s got Xiao Zhan pinned underneath him. His eyes are completely blown. “What do you like? _Tell me_.”

“I like…I like it when I don’t do anything.” Xiao Zhan whispers. Oh god he’s so hard. They both are. Why aren’t they having sex yet? “When I’m just…when you… _use_ me.”

“Use you? To get off?” Yibo asks, cocking his head to one side. Xiao Zhan would be dying of embarrassment right now if he wasn’t so horny. Yibo looks like he’s processing still, but he hasn’t shoved Xiao Zhan away in disgust, so sex is still on the cards. “You mean…just take my gorgeous Zhan-ge’s body and do what I want with it until I come?”

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Xiao Zhan can’t stop himself from arching up in Yibo’s weight, trying desperately to rub his cock against the other man’s abs. Yibo, because he’s a bastard, just sucks in his stomach and arches away, grinning as he watches Xiao Zhan squirm.

“Oh, Zhan-ge…do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you?”

“Anything.” Xiao Zhan begs. He can’t even begin to imagine what he looks like, what’s making Yibo stare down at him like that. He can feel his hair sticking to his forehead, the heat down his chest. He’s desperate and Yibo hasn’t even touched him yet. “Anything, Yibo, _anything.”_

Yibo shoves him over. Just pushes him down into the bed and puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him there.

“Stay there. Don’t move. I don’t want you to move. You just have to lie there and let me do whatever I want to you.”

It feels like all the tension in Xiao Zhan’s body just collapses out of him at once. Every limb feels weightless and heavy at the same time. He lies there on the bed – _because he was told to. Because Yibo wants him to_ – and lets Yibo move around him, lets Yibo shove his fingers inside and grope at his thighs, lets Yibo do whatever the fuck he wants.

It’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

Yibo is like a man possessed. Xiao Zhan has never doubted for a second how much Yibo likes his body, but now it’s like a child with a new toy. Yibo gropes him all over, squeezing him with greedy hands and stoking every bit of Xiao Zhan he wants. He slides a couple of fingers between his lips to roughly fuck his mouth and slaps his cock against Xiao Zhan’s arse, leaving little drops of come behind. Yibo makes a pleased sound and rubs them into his skin.

“Going to fuck you now ge.” Yibo says, almost to himself. He’s rolled Xiao Zhan back over and is pushing his legs up, looking down at his hole. “You just lie there and take my cock okay? I’m going to fuck you as long as I want and then leave my come in you.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan manages to say, his voice cracking halfway through, and Yibo pauses with his cock still in his hand and then leans down to kiss him, sweet and tender, letting Xiao Zhan nuzzle back. His own cock is dark red against his belly, Yibo occasionally gives it a few strokes, having a little play with it. Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be surprised if he comes the second Yibo gets inside him.

When Yibo does start fucking him, Xiao Zhan can barely breathe for how good it feels. His whole body is so relaxed that Yibo just slides the entire length inside in one go, groaning deep and squeezing down on his thighs.

“Damnit Zhan-ge, look how good you’re taking me. I’m going to do this whenever I want now, just put you down and spread your legs and fuck you. I’m going to come inside you whenever I want.”

Xiao Zhan’s brain is warm and white and fuzzy. His whole body relaxes into the mattress as Yibo fucks him how he pleases, long hard thrusts that make him pant with every inch, or holding him down to fuck him rapidly, Yibo grunting in pleasure as he hammers him. He switches back to deeper thrusts, grinding against Xiao Zhan’s arse, and his hand comes back to Xiao Zhan’s mouth to play with it, sliding his thumb inside and roughly fucking it in and out. It makes Xiao Zhan shiver all over and Yibo's eyes go completely black. He grabs his chin and kisses him hard, his hips snapping into him at a brutal pace.

“My perfect – uh – my beautiful Zhan-ge. Fuck, look, look at you. So _good_ for me. You want this? You want me?”

Xiao Zhan nods. It’s the only thing he can do. His hands are desperately clenched in the covers with how hard he’s being fucked, how hard Yibo’s using him. God he wants Yibo to come, to leave him full up and wet and messy.

“Please, Yibo, please…”

One huge hand wraps around his cock. Yibo’s kissing him, so full of love he can barely breathe. “Come for me Zhan-ge. Come all over your pretty cock for me.”

Xiao Zhan does. His orgasm _rolls_ through him, leaving him shaking and gasping desperately. Yibo hums happily and smears his come all over his cock and his belly and then grabs both his hips to give it to him harder, yanking Xiao Zhan back onto his cock so he can get even deeper. Xiao Zhan’s been reduced to choked noises by the time Yibo tenses all over and comes, so fucking much, it’s dripping out of Xiao Zhan already.

Yibo pulls out. He's heaving in huge breaths, staring down as the mess he's made. Then he reaches down and rubs a couple of fingers over Xiao Zhan’s hole.

“Nice and loose and wet for me Zhan-ge. All ready for if I want to fuck you again later.” His handsome face is thoughtful as he gazes down, and Xiao Zhan looks at him and he’s completely blissed out from his orgasm but to his horror he’s also pretty sure he’s about to cry.

“Yibo –”

“Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge, please tell me these are good tears.” Yibo’s wrapped around him again almost instantly, cuddling him close, and Xiao Zhan nods frantically so he doesn’t worry. He just feels so _good._ Better than anything before.

“Yes, yes, god, I love you, I just love you so much, I –”

And then he freezes, because of course, now would be the time his brain blurts out the truth. Yibo’s also frozen, still curled around him.

“Zhan-ge?”

“Um…”

“Does it help if I say I love you too?”

“What?” Xiao Zhan twists around so they’re face to face. Ugh. A load of come just slipped out of his arse. Yibo’s face twitches as though he can tell what just happened and Xiao Zhan glares at him. Yibo sticks his tongue in his cheek. Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. Yibo grins broadly, gives him a kiss, and slides one of his big hands around to Xiao Zhan’s arse so he can tuck two fingers inside. Xiao Zhan's whole body arches at the feeling, those thick fingers holding him open, and then stares at him in outrage as Yibo seems very happy just to stay like that, rubbing his own come inside Xiao Zhan’s arse.

“I said.” Yibo repeats with the biggest shit-eating grin that Xiao Zhan’s ever seen. “I love you too.”

“Wang Yibo.” Xiao Zhan says, very calmly. “You are a Trash Boyfriend,” and then, when Yibo barks out a delighted laugh. “And I love you more than anything.”

He’s smiling too when Yibo pulls him close (with the hand on his hip _and_ the hand in his arse, goddamnit Yibo) and kisses him, over and over. They still need some more conversations about this - Xiao Zhan still wants to understand more, why his head likes this so much…and maybe if there’s anything Yibo would like as much as well. But he feels like it's okay to like this, if it's the two of them liking it together. And right now he wants to focus on kissing his boyfriend as much as he can, his perfect wonderful boyfriend who helps him understand himself more and always knows what he needs and fucks him through the mattress whenever he wants.

Who means more to him than anyone else, and Xiao Zhan will never get tired of showing him precisely how much.


End file.
